1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-100875 describes a wiring board in which a capacitor is accommodated in a cavity formed in a base substrate. The entire contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-100875 are incorporated by reference in this application.